


A Trio, Old Jobs, and Steak

by gnostechnician



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnostechnician/pseuds/gnostechnician
Summary: Akira Date, Shintaro Gotou, and Erika Satonaka are enjoying life together after past superheroics. Old roles are hard to shake, however, and around here they're the best at what they do.





	A Trio, Old Jobs, and Steak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



“Oh right. Date, Gotou,” Erika Satonaka didn’t look up from her magazine as she addressed her boyfriends. Despite their relationship, she still continued to default to their last names. It felt too weird, she says. “President approved my day off tomorrow.”  
“You serious?” Akira Date paused. Satonaka looked up at him. “You’re serious. I suggested it as a joke, like haha, the old guy never lets his best cake-eater off. Like no offence to the guy, but would it kill him to eat his own cakes for once?”  
“I think the cakes are symbolic,” Shintaro Gotou chimed in. “Like, birthdays, but also sweets, and indulgence.”  
“ _Desire!_ ” Date affected a less than flattering impression of Kougami’s booming voice.  
“Exactly.”  
Satonaka couldn’t help smiling at the antics. “Well, he did approve it. So, where are we going?”  
“Oh. Uh,” Date blinked. “Seriously, I suggested it as a joke, so I didn’t actually make a reservation- uh, shit, well-” he looked around blankly, pointlessly shuffling papers on the coffee table.  
Gotou placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. “How about that fancy western restaurant? Redwood, I think it’s called. Chiyoko said it’s good.”  
“Ahh, that sounds great!” Date pulled him into a hug and pecked his cheek, then ruffled his hair. “Where would we be without you, Shin, love?”  
“Worse off, probably.” Satonaka stood up to go to the phone, giving them both a hug on the way. “I’ll make the reservation. Hopefully they’ll still have tables.”  
“Right.” Akira flashed her a grin and a thumbs-up. “Ahh, been a while since I’ve had a nice steak. I’m all excited now.”  
“Well, I’d better be rested. I’ve got work before the date.” Gotou stretched briefly before giving Date and Satonaka each a hug in turn.  
“Likewise.” Satonaka shut her magazine and went to go get ready for bed. “See you tomorrow, boys.” She smiled, a warm smile that neither of them had seen from her before their relationship began. It was a good smile.

 

“Alright, carry on then. But be careful where you park next time, okay?” Gotou’s patrol the next day was going pretty uneventfully until he got a call on the radio.   
“Looks like there’s some sort of ruckus over in the industrial park. That old warehouse, you know the one. Details unclear, can you go check it out?”  
The drive was quiet, at least. Roads empty this time of day. He pulled up unhindered to the warehouse, but... it, too, seemed quiet. “Officer Gotou here, everything seems fine at the warehouse at a glance. I’ll take a peek inside. Over.”  
The place was empty. Which is to be expected of a vacant warehouse, but emptier than that. “Hello? Everything alright in here?” No response for a long, silent moment. Then a _ting_ as something shiny fell from the ceiling. He stooped to pick up the small, round object. A coin? No-  
He jumped away, landing hard on his back, but avoided the impact of a creature the size of a large dog dropping from the ceiling. Something with four legs- no, six legs, and strange clacking joints. Clutching the Cell Medal in his fist, he scrambled to his feet and draws his pistol, firing two quick shots at whatever looks the most like a head. It chittered and scrambles back, each hit sending a spray of Cells spurting into the air.  
“A Yummy!?” No. He refused to believe it. There was no way a Greed could have made a Yummy, not here and now. But then, what was it? Well, before anything else, what it was was _a thing that’s going to kill him_ , so he decided the question can wait. “Officer Gotou reporting, there’s- there’s some sort of monster. No human presence apparent. Requesting backup. Over!” He fired another shot and ducked behind a pillar. Then he hung his radio up and picks up his cell. No response from Erika, but she usually didn’t answer during work. Something thudded against the pillar, and he made a break for the door as he hit the button labelled Date. He answered on the second ring. “Yo, Shin dear, what’s-”  
“Akira! There’s a monster here spilling out Cell Medals! I need you to contact Kougami!”  
“What the- okay. Be careful! Okay?”  
“Of course.”  
Shintaro opened the door to his car and dove in, turning the key as the monster pursued him. Nothing happened. He tried again. Not a single murmur of engine, and the thing’s legs slammed into his car, shaking it on its axles. He raised his gun, aiming through the window at the thing’s underside, with a round mouth with writhing feelers. His gun clicked and did not fire.  
He tried his radio again, not having recieved a reply. “Backup, what’s your status? I repeat, there is a large, supernatural creature-”  
The sound of a motor interrupted him. Not a car, but the familiar whir of a Ridevendor, followed by the metallic pinging of the Birth Buster. Medals showered on the roof of the car like rain as the monster was knocked off of it. Satonaka pulled up beside the police car, pulling open the door and dragging Gotou out onto the bike behind her, firing another volley as the thing made to lunge.   
“Nice save. Thank you, Erika.”  
She slid out an empty magazine, shoveling the medals from the dented car roof into it and reloading as she spoke. In the same motion, she tossed him a spare helmet.  
“Date’s on his way. He’s swinging by the Foundation to pick up the Birth Driver for you, I think.”  
“Any idea what this is?”  
“None at all. We haven’t seen any sign of the Greed since that thing with Dr. Maki, so we’re at a loss.” She started to drive. “Let’s keep it occupied until Date shows up. Can’t let it harm any civilians.” She fired another volley at it, then sped up, Date leaning sitting close with an arm on her waist for support. Then she slowed down, when she saw the thing wasn’t pursuing- it seemed intent on the car. Gnawing at it with a starfish-like mouth on its underside, as if it was trying to-  
The car then collapsed into a pile of Cell Medals.  
“Ah.”  
The creature scrabbled over the Medals, sucking them into its mouth like a vacuum. As it did, it seemed to gain in size a bit.  
“Hm. That’s a problem.” Under her helmet, Satonaka narrowed her eyes and turned around, driving back towards the creature. She handed the Birth Buster to Gotou. “You shoot, I’ll drive.”  
The creature seemed intent on its meal(?), seemingly ignoring them as they approached, until finally as they came just meters away Gotou started firing, knocking the creature out of its focus as Satonaka drove a tight circle around it. A few shots as they started moving finally got it chasing them.  
“There you go, you-” It made a lunge at them, causing Satonaka to swerve left and interrupt Gotou. He fired a shot volley as it landed, cracking the pavement where they had been a moment before. A spray of Medals clinked against their helmets. It was definitely bigger now, its back coming up to his shoulder atop the motorcycle.  
“This thing practically _bleeds_ Cell Medals.”  
“Yeah?” Satonaka tilted her head, then swerved back to the right, knocking the thing to its knees and spreading further medals across the pavement. “Then it can bleed some more.”  
From an intersection, a second Ride Vendor pulled up beside them. Its rider gave them a little wave. “Yo, Erika, Shin baby.” He got a look at the monster, gaining on them again. “Delivery from Mr Kougami.” He tosses a familiar case to Gotou, who catches it. “And one for you, Erika.” She was taken aback slightly at this, as Date tossed her a long, unfamiliar case that she caught and tucked under one arm. Unfamiliar to Gotou and Date, at least.  
“Seriously? Hm. Fine, then.” She was nonplussed.  
“What’s in the box?” Date asked.  
“Something the Foundation lab cooked up, I think.”  
“Right. Well, there’s no cars on the street here. Let’s finish this thing off sharpish before someone gets hurt, huh?”  
The thing lunged again, causing the bikes to swerve apart. Date and Gotou fired at it right after another. It seemed vexed at the intrusion.  
“Ugly little beast, isn’t it?” Date added.  
Rather than pull to a stop, Satonaka leaned in and accelerated. “The docks aren’t far. You two make sure we don’t lose it, kay?”  
“Wh-” Gotou began.  
“Alright. Yes ma’am.” Date cut him off, shrugging. He decelerated slightly, enough to lure the thing to take a swipe at him, then advanced along behind her.  
The streets _were_ empty of moving cars, but ahead, the streets began to feature cars stopped in the middle of the road, with people confused behind the wheel and a couple poking around under the hoods of their cars. As they saw the approaching creature, their confusion turned to panic as they yelled and began to run. A quick retort from Gotou turned the creature’s attention away from the civilians and back to them as they wove between the stopped cars, the creature heedlessly crawling over them with its long legs.  
“Look- ahead!” Gotou called a warning as he noticed a major obstruction in the road. A cargo truck stopped in the intersection leading out of the docks, its trailer blocking the whole roadway. Date and Gotou loaded another magazine and fired a heavy volley, pushing the creature back to give them time to navigate.  
“Tch.” Satonaka leaned forward heedlessly, hurtling towards the truck, before at the last moment swerving in a tight turn, barely missing the trailer on one side and the pavement on the other before turning back sharply, making a neat curve around the trailer and spinning to a stop. Gotou scrambled off the bike, handing the Birth Buster to Satonaka and opening up the case containing the familiar shape of the Birth Driver. From the other side of the vehicle, Date came running, the other belt in hand, swinging it to fasten around his waist.  
The creature did not bother to stop. As it hit the truck, the entire trailer instantly became Cell Medals, carpeting the ground in silver. The two Riders each caught one as it flew by them and held them tight.  
“You two remember fast,” Satonaka said.  
Gotou turned and briefly smiled. “It’s like riding a bike. You don’t forget.”  
“Henshin.” “Henshin.”  
As two sets of armour materialized around them, Satonaka saw that the creature was feasting on the medals of the truck. She fired again, and it turned, rearing up its now car-sized body in apparent anger at the Riders. With a hiss, it charged.  
The two Births spun out of the way, Date’s with familiar red stripes across it, each inserting another Medal.  
[CRANE ARM] [DRILL ARM]  
Satonaka held her case under her arm, firing at the creature. As it turned to charge, knocking Gotou to his feet, Date wove away from its legs then darted in to swing up with the Crane Arm. It tipped over as it ran and slid into a stack of shipping containers as Satonaka rolled aside. They fell, landing atop the creature- only to once again dissolve into Medals as the creature shook itself off and quickly scooped up more Medals into itself. Gotou grabbed another Medal off the ground.  
[CATERPILLAR LEG]  
He charged in, kicking up into its body with the whirring treads and digging deep into its side with the drill. Its body opened up to a sea of writhing Cell Medals- _just like the Yummies had_ \- but he barely spotted something dark deeper within. It reared again, making him stumble back.  
[BREAST CANNON]  
Date fired a glowing shot into it, making it skid back on the slippery Medals between the rows of containers with an old crane stopped mid-motion above them.  
Satonaka looked towards the nearby water, smelling of salt and seaweed. “This should be close enough.” She flipped the case open. Gotou caught a glimpse of the contents: it looked to be an unpainted Medaljalibur, the sword the Kougami Foundation had given to Eiji. But it had a bulky grey-and-blue device with a turbine in the middle of it bolted over the window on the side, with hoses attached from it to the Medal port. She lifted it out and hefted it with both hands.  
“Would it kill them to make it less clunky next time?”  
“Erika, what _is_ that-”  
Gotou was interrupted as the thing charged again at her. She pulled the handle, and the turbine spun. The spray of the ocean against the docks twisted up and into it, and the cutting edge glowed blue. She brought it down on the charging beast with the sound of a crashing wave, sending it stumbling backwards.  
“Would you mind holding it in place for a moment, dears?” She raised it in preparation for another swing.  
“Nice one,” Date nodded with approval. “Can do.”  
[SHOVEL ARM] [SHOVEL ARM]  
Two wires shot out from either side of the beast, wrapping tightly around it. Satonaka stepped forward, then ran. Gotou revved up the Drill Arm, and dug again into the creature. That black bit was visible again-  
“There!”  
Satonaka swung hard. The world seemed to swirl around the cut, like the wake of water, before resolving into a single resounding slash that cracked something in the creature and sent it flying backwards into the crane.  
Suddenly, the sound of engines could be heard. An unattended forklift nearby started up, and the crane began to move again. The creature was caught in a huge set of gears, and couldn’t escape. Medals poured into the water, and the creature was no more.  
The turbine spluttered to a stop. She shook it slightly, then shrugged. “I guess it still needs more work.”  
Deactivating the armour, Gotou and Date stepped forward. Gotou spoke first. “Erika, what was that? Really?”  
“I heard the Foundation was working on something new. I suppose Kougami figured this was a good chance to test it.”  
“I think,” Date said sternly, “he meant that.” He gestured to the Medals sinking into the water. Where Satonaka had landed that hit, something black and hard was rapidly bubbling and reducing to a sticky tar on the ground.  
“Who can say?” She flipped her hair back dismissively and stowed the device back into the case. Then she turned to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. “You both did wonderful.”  
She kissed Date, then Gotou, smiling at them. She looked at her watch and turned, beginning to walk away. “Come on. It’s almost time for our reservation. I’m thinking something... barbecue-y. You two?” She flipped open her phone and put it to her ear as she walked. “Yeah. Job’s done. You’ll need some serious cleanup. Yeah, it was fine.”  
Date shook his head slightly, then sighed and jogged after her. “Right. Fighting’s hungry work, anyways. I’m starved. C’mon. Shin, love.” He turned to Gotou, shrugging slightly then motioning him to follow.  
Gotou pursed his lips, but followed. “Well, don’t leave without me. I suppose I could really go for a steak, too.”  
As they left, Kougami’s trucks were already pulling in. Gotou made to help, old instincts kicking in, but it wasn’t his job anymore. He just handed them the equipment, and let them do their job.  
“We’re a hell of a trio, huh?” Date grinned.  
“Without a doubt.”


End file.
